The First Night
by fictionguru
Summary: So yeah this is the alternate version of the chapter 11 with 'M' rating of my series 'Will we have our happy ever after'. I really wanted to show how their first night together really was. So an alternate,detailed version for my older audience. It's my first try at writing something like this. So hopefully it is good and you guys enjoy it.


**The First Night**

_(So yeah this is the alternate version of the chapter 11 with 'M' rating of my series 'Will we have our happy ever after'. I really wanted to show how their first night together really was. So an alternate,detailed version for my older audience. It's my first try at writing something like this. So hopefully it is good and you guys enjoy it.)_

_(If you are reading this for the first time, do read the original stories over at my profile to understand things better.)_

_(It starts after Jacob and Nessie's wedding after they reach their home.)_

Jacob picked me up and walked into the house like they show in movies. I smiled at him but he did not smile back. He looked…worried.

He took me to what I assumed was our bedroom because it was decorated with curtains and rose petals and candles.

He didn't say a word since we started our journey back home. Even now as he placed me on the bed, he didn't say a word. He just held my hand and looked at me expectantly.

I moved forward and kissed him. He kissed me back but cut it up in a minute.

"Ness..."

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked feeling scared. Yes I am nervous about this whole affair, but I'll be absolutely devastated if I hear 'No' from Jacob's mouth.

"You have to...you have to keep me connected all the time to you...if I...if I feel anything wrong...I...I..."

He was unable to find his words. But I knew exactly what he meant. He would not tolerate any harm done to me.

But I know this is gonna hurt. At least that's what I heard. But the hurt they say is bearable. But Jacob will not listen. What if on the slightest discomfort he backs out?

"Jacob, I'll connect to you. But if I break it and don't say a word please know that...that it's okay...it...it always pains...but it's something I can tolerate...I don't want to worry you...so don't...don't stop if I break the connection. Because the pain will pass. I will tell you if it's more than I can take. Okay? Please say okay." I sort of begged him. I had not realized until this very moment that this was how bad I needed him.

"You will...you will stop me if it...it hurts too much, right?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed him.

He kissed me back. Our hearts were racing like crazy. I knew Jacob was not gonna take the first step. So I took it for him. I removed the heels and threw them in one corner and removed all the jewellery off me except the bracelet he put on me today and the ring he had given me. Then I kissed him again removing his coat. He finally took the initiative and removed his shoes and socks. He climbed over me balancing his weight on his knees and hands.

Soon I removed his shirt. And put his hands on the zipper of my dress.

"Do you want to...switch off the lights?" He asked taking his hands off me.

"I don't care. I would rather you not move from here. But if you want to." I said sounding breathless.

The kisses, they were doing something to me. They were making me feel this strange sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was like a strange new hunger. And this hunger wanted more. More until it was satisfied.

Thankfully Jacob did not move and let the lights be. He started kissing me with more passion and intensity. He laid kisses down my neck and bit my lip making me moan. His hands finally opened the zip of my dress. And very very slowly he pulled the dress of me.

I felt exposed and yet totally at ease. It is Jacob. The nerves it turned out were for nothing. I passed him my urgency and my needs. I showed him what needed to be done.

Slowly his shirt and his pants went away too. I didn't look down as yet. Because he hadn't looked down on me either.

"Jacob." I told him through my power. "You can take it all off and look."

Finally he removed my bra and looked down at me. He looked at me again, as if asking me for permission. I just nodded. His lips moved down from my lips, to my neck to my breasts. The moment his lips touched my nipples, I was...I was in seventh heaven. The crazy feeling in my stomach just intensified with his kisses instead of dying down.

More. More. I passed him.

And he obliged. His one hand gently massaged one nipple while his tongue teased the other one. When his teeth grazed my nipple I felt closer...so closer to relieving the hunger.

"Again" I passed him. This time he put the nipple between his teeth and very slightly bit me.

I'm pretty sure I screamed his name because I was almost losing my senses.

His lips moved further down, kissing my stomach and tickling me unknowingly with his hair and his barely there beard. He reached the lining of my panties. He looked up at me again for permission. And I nodded.

He came up to kiss me again and let his hands push my panties down. We were heavily sweating by now.

"You can...you can look too." He said, blushing. I had never see Jacob blush this hard.

"I...if you want me to?" I asked him with his power. I don't wanna force him into anything he doesn't want to do.

He nodded. My hands reached for the helm of his underpants and I tried to slowly bring them off. It was a difficult task to do while Jacob was balancing himself over me. So in the end he got up and pulled it down and away.

And I looked there. It was...it was big and definitely not how the science textbook sketches looked like.

"If...if you are not ready we can stop." Jacob said in a husky voice.

I moved my eyes to meet his eyes, got up and passed him my desire for him, bringing him back on top of me.

"But if you don't want to...then I don't wanna force you." I passed him.

"I...Ness...you have vampire skin...it does not stretch...I can...I can hurt you." He said.

"We'll see when we get there." I said.

I resumed our kissing. This time roughly. I don't know where this passion was coming from. All I knew was I need to relieve the knots in the pit of stomach. I need to let some sort of dam or something break free. Because only then I was gonna be set free.

I was being so rough that I accidentally bit Jake's lip. Before I could even think about it, my instincts took over and I sucked it and moaned. It healed just a few seconds later.

"I'm so so sorry Jake...I didn't mean to...it just" I tried to explain him passing him my instinctive feelings but he just placed his finger on my lips and shushed me.

"It felt...weirdly nice. I would certainly not be opposed to if you want to...if you want to do that again."

He resumed kissing me and let his hands wonder around my body. It felt so ticklish but at the same time tying more knots in my stomach and bringing me closer. He was taking the initiative on his own. I didn't need to tell him anymore. And then his hand touched me...there.

I felt...I felt like someone had passed an electric current from that point where his fingers touched me to the rest of my body. I instinctively opened my legs to give him more access.

"Lemme know...how and where you need me."

I nodded and passed him my desire to touch me again.

His finger moved around the edges of my entrance, making me...making me wet.

"It's natural." Jake said as he listened to my thoughts. Of course it is. I have read in theory...but practicals...they are different. The theory doesn't prepare you for something that feels this...this good.

He smiled at me and kissed me and let his fingers move a little up, finding a little bud. And as soon as he touched it, I was so sure I was gonna be relieved if he continues touching me there. I don't know how...but that touch there, I felt it right down my toes and fingertips, curling them involuntarily.

But Jacob didn't touch me there again. I passed him my need to be touched there, but he shook his head and said, "Trust me."

He then moved his index finger into my entrance. He entered very slowly. And yes it was slightly weird and uncomfortable at first. I think I bled a little because I could smell the blood in the air. But a minute later, it was all healed and I wanted that finger to move further in there and touch me all over. Jacob nodded at me and moved around a bit on this inside going further down. I could feel myself clenching around him.

More Jacob. I was very close.

He obeyed and added another finger, this time instead of going inside he just went in circular motions, stretching me up. He added another finger to stretch me more. And I was almost there. I don't know what I was passing Jake because I was a mess. I was moving my body on my own against his fingers to get my relief and screaming his name and moaning and all my thoughts were scattered.

He had put a little of his weight on me instead of balancing anymore. And that's when his hardness touched me and all of a sudden I realized what I was about to do and I stopped. I told myself not to move, not to do anything.

"What's wrong darling? Are you hurt?" he asked looking extremely shocked and worried.

"I...I don't want to...not just yet...I want you...I want you there...don't want to have...have an orgasm now...I want it when you...you are in me." I passed him trying, to make a coherent whole of my thoughts.

He smiled at me and said, "Don't worry. You can go again. Girls can...girls can…orgasm multiple times. Don't worry Ness. Let it go. I need to stretch you first so that you are ready for me. So let it go."

And that was enough for me. When his fingers started moving again, he touched some part of me, some part that made me scream his name and want to just feel touched at that point all the time.

Jacob felt all my desires through the connection I had maintained and he touched me there again. And again.

Faster. I passed.

And he went faster...and faster...and...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god!

"Ja-cob!"

And the dams broke. I was...contracting around his fingers. The pleasure was coursing through me like wildfire.

And then...then I felt the pleasure die out and pure bliss course through me. Like I had reached heaven or something.

When I opened my eyes and let it all sink in, I realized Jacob was looking at me differently. He was looking at me….with a sort of hunger in his eyes that I had never seen on him before.

And I could he feel he was harder and bigger than before if it was possible. I realized, I had gotten my release and he hadn't.

"If…if you are tired…we can…" he started. I wanted him to feel what I felt. I want to make him feel that pleasure that he just made me feel. I want to do that for him. So I cut him short with a kiss and passed him, "It's now that we can't stop."

So this time I turned us over and I tried to copy his movements. Kissing him everywhere and touching him…there. As soon as I touched him there….he pulsated and I heard a moan escape Jake's mouth. Means I was doing it right. So I touched him more there. He rolled his head back and kept moaning my name. The tip it seemed was most sensitive.

After a few minutes Jake stopped me. "I don't want to come now." So I stopped and kissed him.

He shifted us back and again I was below him. I knew what was coming so I spread my legs and gave him some space. But he took it slow. Kissing me all over and biting my breasts ever so lightly, tying all those knots in my stomach again that needed to be relieved soon. Now I understood why he took it slow. He wanted me to reach the same place he was in so that we both could proceed together from here.

"It's time." I passed him, when I felt that if I don't get relief now I might just kill someone.

He positioned himself at my entrance and very slowly just pushed the tip in. This stretched me way more than his three fingers did. I needed a second. And Jacob nodded. When I felt fine, I told him to move. And he pushed further in, stretching me more and more. I was already contracting down on him. He felt so warm and so…full. I liked this feeling.

He moved out and I immediately moved up, needing him in there again. But he whispered, "Just feel it."

So I let him make me feel all these wonderful things. He moved in again, this time without pausing making me contract almost immediately. He had touched that point inside me that was the most sensitive one.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I didn't even realize, I had let him go and broken our connection to hold the sheets and the mattress, tearing them up a little bit.

"Yes….yes…Jacob…more." That was all I could say between losing my senses and breathlessness.

I my hands on his back and let him feel my feelings again.

And more it was. He went faster with every thrust. And even more rougher. The slowly rhythm quickly changed into a fast and erratic one. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I needed him everywhere. His body dropped on mine and rubbed my nipples with every moment he made. This orgasm didn't come as quickly as the last one. This one needed more and more until I could finally fall of the edge.

We synchronized our moves. I had to push my hips into him if he pulled out. He then moved his lips down to my left breast and one of his hand down to my sex. He bit my nipple really hard and pinched that little bud of mine between his fingers, pushing inside of me till he was touching my most sensitive point, all at the same time.

And that was it.

I was over the edge. I was only moans and incoherent thoughts and sounds. My body reacting on its own to Jacob's. Just as the orgasm slowed down, I felt Jacob, pulsating inside me and then the feeling of something warm being released inside me. The thought that I could make Jacob feel the pleasure that I was feeling because of him, dragged out my orgasm longer.

Soon Jacob grew softer inside me. And then out.

Our labored breaths were the only sound I could hear until our breathing returned to normal and I could hear his heartbeat again. We were drenched in sweat and a new scent had filled the air. We were coming down from that state of pure bliss to reality. Thoughts started getting clearer. Jacob rolled off me and the bed made a squeaky noise.

"I guess we need a new bed." He said.

I smiled and said, "A new mattress and a new sheet too. Actually maybe we'll need more than one."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Sweaty, messy, tired and completely in love. That's how I felt. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, drenched in his scent.

* * *

><p><em>A.N. So yeah How was it? Please lemme know. Hope you have a good day :)<em>


End file.
